galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaran
Jaran is a capital planet in the Krizael Expanse in the Federal Monarchy of Allied Sovereign Nation. The planet is almost entirely a desert and across its reaches dot many sandstone cities built by the Vaikan themselves. The largest city is Ner'yall (which means New City). It is currently the third most populated Vaikan colony after Ucharpli and Krar. The desert planet is found orbiting the primary star in the binary system Jar. Orbit Jaran orbits in the far habitable zone. Thus, the sky is quite dim causing temperatures to be relatively low. Geography The geography of Jaran is rocky and arid, though the lower elevations tend to be sandy because of the former presence of oceans. Millions of years ago, Jaran used to be covered entirely in water, and it had a much denser atmosphere. As a result, massive limestone formations can be found today throughout the desert. Today, the planet has more landmass than ocean, so water is scarce on the surface. However, most of the planet's water can be found in underground springs, leftover from its previous ecosystem. Jaran's atmosphere has grown thinner over time as solar radiation has ripped through. It is difficult for many oxygen breathing species to breathe in, but the planet is well-suited towards the Vaikan as the amount of oxygen in Jaran's atmosphere is similar to that of Ucharpli. Ecosystem Despite all of these dangers, Jaran has still managed to become quite a prosperous and lively location. The ecosystem is predominantly reptilian with creatures having evolved water tight skin. Flora *Sandtrap - Commonly found in the Dune Sea close to the equator. It disguises itself as a juicy plant and when prey comes near, it automatically comes up out of the ground and engulfs the prey. They are usually small enough to not pose any threats though rumor has it that some gigantic Sandtraps exist in the desert. *Dartspitter - A short, spiky plant with roots extending far down to absorb water. It also has a special type of root that extends horizontally to detect motion - when a potential predator is in range, it fires poisonous darts at the foe. Fauna *Desert Garmatox - A large flying reptilian that is highly territorial. Many of Jaran's settlements have electric fences with tall poles. *Sandstar - An echinoderm that crawls on the walls. It is believed have evolved from its once-seafaring cousins that lived on the planet 300 million years ago. *Darteater - A hummingbird type creature that feeds on Dartspitters. Because they approach from the air, they can completely evade the Dartspitters' defenses. A Darteaters' feces will often be the location of where new Dartspitters will grow as a result, so the two share a symbiotic relationship. Moon Jaran also has one moon named Ordos, a small mining desert moon inhabited by robots which dig up rare gems as well as oil to be traded both with Jaran and the rest of the FMASN. Unlike Jaran, Ordos does not support carbon-based life as it is devoid of surface water. However, sessel sponge-like creatures made of crystal dwell in the caves within and can survive on the surface. Because the crust composiiton of the moon is vastly different from its parent planet, Ordos is believed to have been a captured dwarf planet. Geography Despite being a desert planet, Jaran has several bodies of water such as the River Nad'Roh which is over 10,000 miles long. Many cities were built around this river due to it being a readily available source of water. The river then empties into the Sea of Dust Clouds. It is not so clean as the river as all of the dust and sand that has accumulated from the river has flown and emptied into this sea. It is quite murky and hardly visible and at the same time, many dust storms form over this particular area. Economy A wide variety of goods pass through Jaran leading to the formation of many bazaars. Goods all the way from Krar end up here; it serves as a trading hub across the nearby colonies. Jaran and its moon Ordos are rich with minerals and gems - the most common trade source of the FMASN. Most Vaikan seeking job opportunities in the mining business usually travel here. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Planets Category:Desert worlds